Ecape: The Final Chance
by Shadowman55
Summary: The Earth is about 80% overrun by zombies. Artemis Evanlistear and Kylia Ivania are found stuck in the middle of Raccoon City. They have a week left to get out of the center of it and help cleanse the world of zombies. Can the survive end of the world?


**Just to get into the action. The world is already over three quarters of the way into becoming the complete living dead. We have met three of our group. the sad thing is Shadow's past will be explained in an... odd sort of way. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MY CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE ZOMBIES OR HYBRID (VAMPIRE/WEREWOLF).

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

He knew that what he was doing would be his death, but her life was worth a lot more than his was. He knew that just as well as she did. The zombies would chew into him, trying to get a piece of the flesh. Then, he would no longer be alive, but he wouldn't be dead either. He'd be the living dead, only focusing on satisfying the sensation of hunger for human blood. But with her love, it was worse. He would never be satisfied with the taste of blood until it was hers running down his throat.

He banished the thoughts of chasing after her mercilessly for her food. He knew he could survive, but he would have to wait for her to disappear from his view. Then, he could unleash his dark secret.

He knew his alter ego, known only to those that had met it as Shadow, was itching to fight. To rip the heads off these damned creatures and feast on their skin. His alter ego was a hybrid. A dangerous hybrid that has to feast on human skin/blood, but he had learned to subdue its incredibly hungry passion.

"Artemis." Kylia screamed.

He didn't even try to grunt. He wanted her away from him long enough for Shadow to feast.

_Shut the fuck up and let me out. I want to feed on them._ Shadow growled; his displeasure appealing to Artemis.

_No. I can't risk her seeing us. Who knows what they might do to her if she was to see us._ Artemis shook his head vigorously.

_Oh, for fuck's sake. She's been a survivor for over three years now. Might as well save all our asses instead of just yours and mine._ Shadow hissed.

Artemis sighed, knowing that Shadow was right. He heard Kylia's call for him farther away.

_It's as good a time as any. Have fun._ Artemis sighed as he and Shadow replaced each other.

Artemis watched from behind Shadow's eyes as Shadow used his Tyrant's arm to decapitate the zombies that stood in Shadow's way. He grimaced with disgust and displeasure as Shadow bent over a zombie and took a giant bite out of its cheek.

_You don't like the taste of human flesh/blood, do you, Artemis? I'd assume not, since you don't know how delicious this actually is._ Shadow grinned in pleasure.

_Nothing on you, Shadow, but finish your fucking meal so I can get out and puke._ Artemis groaned.

Shadow chuckled before killing off the last zombie. He concentrated on disappearing and soon felt the pull of force from behind him.

"That's much better." Artemis said after he puked.

_You have such a weak stomach._ Shadow sighed.

_It's not __MY__ fault that I can't hold down dead as fuck skin._ Artemis argued.

Shadow just chuckled and Artemis walked out to the main street.

"Now to find Kylia and get out of here."

_Leave the girl and go. Just get out of here._ Shadow growled.

_I can't just say I'm leaving her. She's been with us since the beginning._ Artemis objected.

_Fine, find the girl, get to the helipad, and get the fuck out of here._ Shadow sighed.

Artemis walked down the main street to the Raccoon City Police Department. It would be slightly over another ninety-six hours left before the last of the world was turned into the living dead.

"Kylia, I hope you're safe." Artemis sighed, "I really hope you're safe."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Now, I know I haven't updated in a while. My profile will explain more. Thanks to Airfoce2009 and Bronzehairedgirl620 for staying around for me. Oh, and almost forgot LunarEclipse360. If I have gotten any of your names wrong, I'm sorry, I will fix as soon as I can. Good Luck, Shadow.**


End file.
